092913 JossikBalish
03:19 -- guardianSentinel GS began trolling conciseTactician CT at 15:19 -- 03:19 GS: yo 03:19 CT: Greetings. 03:19 GS: what's up? 03:19 GS: i mean like 03:20 GS: how's life 03:20 CT: Oh, nothing UNUSUAL. 03:20 GS: so basically playing viddeogames and being grumpy? 03:21 CT: Of course. 03:21 GS: ok 03:21 GS: just thought i'd check in 03:21 CT: Unfortunatly, of late, I have been CALLED UPON to make several apperances. 03:21 GS: where? 03:21 GS: and why? 03:22 CT: Oh, just little GET TOGETHERS. More like pissing contests if you ask ME. 03:22 GS: with who? 03:22 GS: i'm assuming Null was there 03:22 CT: The other Nobles. Of course the Peseant blood could NOT attend. 03:23 GS: Dude, no need to rip on Null because of her blood color. 03:23 GS: She's pretty cool 03:23 CT: I do not "rip", I state FACT. 03:23 GS: saying "peasant blood" like that is still kinda not cool 03:24 CT: Of course, force of habit. 03:24 GS: I mean, you guys have known each other for sweeps 03:24 GS: I think you would be accustomed to calling her by name 03:25 CT: And? I rarely speak to her, and my speech is much more MODIFIED for the others of my caste. 03:26 GS: You should talk to her more. 03:26 GS: She's pretty cool. 03:26 CT: I would, if time PERMITTED. 03:27 GS: What's takin up your time? 03:27 CT: The afformentioned PISSING CONTESTS. 03:27 GS: Oh right. 03:28 GS: What are they pissing about, anyways? 03:28 GS: Or rather, who are they pissing on? 03:28 CT: Oh, just trying to ONE UP EACH OTHER. 03:28 CT: It is a FIGURE OF SPEECH. 03:28 GS: I know. 03:28 GS: I was making a joke. 03:29 GS: They're fun, you should try it sometime. 03:29 CT: I do not think that is in my FORESEEABLE future. 03:30 GS: Well, you never know. 03:30 GS: The future isn't set. 03:30 CT: Depends on your point of VEIW. 03:31 GS: Well my point of view is that you're being grumpy 03:32 GS: Grumpier than usual, I mean. 03:32 CT: What can I say, I feel rather DRAINED. 03:32 GS: Those pissing contents are takin it out of you, huh? 03:33 GS: You're getting all competitive with Alieka, aren't you? 03:33 CT: That's a fair assumption. 03:34 CT: That was not. 03:34 CT: I spoke to the Indigo Blood ONCE before, but not since. 03:35 GS: So, anything else going on? 03:35 CT: Not so much. 03:36 CT: What of you? How are the NORTHERN WASTES 03:36 GS: Oh, you know 03:36 GS: cold 03:36 GS: empty 03:36 GS: it's nice 03:36 GS: very... 03:36 GS: quiet 03:36 CT: It sounds FAVORIBLE. 03:36 GS: It is. 03:37 GS: I have a lot of free time. 03:37 GS: Speaking of, wanna play some videogames? 03:37 CT: I would LOVE to, but Erndad just arrived. 03:37 GS: Ok. 03:38 GS: Well, I'll talk to you later. 03:38 GS: And remember, you can always talk to me. 03:38 CT: Right. 03:38 CT: I will see you then. 03:38 GS: Bye! 03:38 GS: ( :c 03:38 -- guardianSentinelGS gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 15:38 --